


Freedom is a Pricelss Gift

by prayforjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas is only mentioned, Dean Being Dean, Drabble, Ficlet, I have no idea, I just felt like I need to write it, Sad, Sam being a good friend, ignore me I'm rambling, sam being a good brother, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayforjensen/pseuds/prayforjensen
Summary: The younger winchester smiled, his eyes sad.‘Cas chose us because of the Freedom we gave him.’He gave Dean a long consoling look.‘Peace and Freedom are both something we all want, Dean. But Freedom… Freedom is truly Priceless.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of Sad, so forgive me, also, it can be whatever ship you want it to be. Sastiel, Destiel, Wincestiel, whatever makes you happy <3

‘Do you ever wander why Cas chose us over Heaven?’

Dean shot Sam a look of surprise at the question.

‘No… not really.’

Sam smiled soflty, sadly.

‘I do. All the time. And I think I know why he chose us.’

Dean leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

Sam could see that he was trying to act blasé about it. And failing.

Sam swallowed past the thick bitter taste of sympathy in his mouth.

Cas, Sam thought, has had it so hard.

Dean frowned, and bit his bottom lip, green eyes fillrd with both curiousity and worry.

‘What do you mean Sam?’

The younger winchester smiled, his eyes sad.

‘Cas chose us because of the Freedom we gave him.’

He gave Dean a long consoling look.

‘Peace and Freedom are both something we all want, Dean. But Freedom… Freedom is truly Priceless.’

He let it sink in a moment before delivering the final line.

‘And Cas… well, Cas had the guts to take that Priceless gift.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this sad little story!  
> Find me on Tumblr at: prayforjensen.tumblr.com


End file.
